Diagnoses
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After the events in Roadtrips, House and Cuddy are left to pick up the pieces. See how things end up!
1. Parking Lot scene

Diagnoses (Dubois Chronicles 2.92)

David J. Duncan

April 2006

Notes: The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the WB. The characters from House belong to Universal and the other copyright holders. All other characters are fictitious and of my own creation.

Introduction

_Dr. Gregory House interjects….._

_I guess this is where that Amazon chick does her usual intro piece. But I decided to be such a BAD, BAD BOY and horn my two cents in. smirk _

_Getting fired was such a happy, happy joy, joy experience. Makes me want to run down to the pharmacy and fill one of those warehouse-sized bottles full of vicodin to go with my bottle of Jack Daniels…._

_Or rather, it would if Cuddy weren't there to deliver another lecture. Since Stacy left, she's tried to be a friend. To both our surprises, it's turning into more. While we always knew, I finally needed to let the past go and look at something through the pain. I still can't believe she and the others really want me out in the Sandbox. Must be my irresistible charm or something._

_Princeton, while it was fun, was getting old. Hell, Wilson will be close enough to there that visiting will be easy….and I can't resist making the Three Stooges jump. Of course, Vogler won't be there. It won't just be the stripes on his prison fashion that'll be making him look thinner. Serves you right, Ed, for messing with me and threatening Cuddy. Rot in Hell, you Bastard._

_Damn it, Dubois. What you said in Fishburne's office was true—despite nearly puking over your and the Wife's gooshy moments, you showed me that you can deal with pain and have a life too. _

_Stevie, my boy, seems like things are looking up._

Chapter 1 Princeton, NJ—Princeton Plainsboro Hospital; after the 'Vogler gets busted' scene in "Roadtrips"

While the hospital normally pulsed with activity on most days, the FBI had set the facility on its ear during that early morning. It wasn't even lunchtime and already operations had been knocked out of whack….

…And House hadn't even been to the clinic to terrorize patients yet.

Instead, the doctor in question was being terrorized (or so he wanted everyone else to believe) by his ex-boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Granted, he had always had feelings for her and loved their banter fests. Despite maintaining a false cold front in the hospital, they had shared an occasional word, piece of advice or even exchanged a look when they thought nobody was looking.

Now, however, she had him by the arm and was dragging him toward her Lexus. She was actually outing them and enjoying the whole thing.

He squirmed, trying to shrink away from the situation and not knowing what was worse.

The public attention that the spectacle was receiving?

Wilson's annoying smirk as he watched them leave?

Or maybe just the fact that he was letting Cuddy do this?

"Oh stop it, House. You're being such a baby," she admonished, breaking into his private thoughts.

"Hey, I do have a reputation, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "And that got you fired. Then again, that was responsible for Wilson and me being canned too. Now wasn't it?"

"Maybe we could meet in Newark?" he offered, letting that gibe go.

"Oh yeah. Like I'm about to let you cruise on your bike down there. House, you can barely make it to work without crashing into something," she retorted as they reached her car. "Besides, who knows what we'll both be like after the grilling?"

"As long as Ed gets equal treatment, I can deal with it," he insisted as he watched her get in.

She looked pointedly at him. "How are you going to find out if you don't get in?"

"Aw, Mom. What are the kids going to say if they see us together?" he whined half-seriously.

She tapped her fingers impatiently on the leather padding between the seats. After the Board meeting, she was in no mood for his scene. "Get in. Now."

He was going to say something but frowned. He knew better than to argue with her when she was like that. _I'm going to regret this! _Getting in, he shut the door and popped a few vicodin.

She sighed and drove them toward the interstate.

Front entrance of the hospital

Watching them leave, Dr. James Wilson shook his head. While he and those others closest to House suspected there was something under the surface between him and the administrator, they had no idea it could be this. _None of us saw that coming. Then again, they did keep a good cover on their feelings._

"Can you believe that?" Foreman inquired as he and Cameron approached him.

"No but there's a lot going on today that I don't believe, Foreman." He held his hand out and wagged his fingers ever so slightly.

The African-American doctor grudgingly dug into his pocket and put a fifty in Wilson's hand. "Tell me about it."

She didn't say anything, choosing to keep her feelings to herself. _Why did they do that? _She wheeled around and stomped back into the hospital.

Foreman shook his head. "Dealing with her isn't going to be easy."

"House told her that he doesn't have feelings for her. She needs to accept that," Wilson noted while sticking the money in his pocket. "By the way, when's Chase coming back?"

"He's back next week. Still this is going to be a treat. Wonder which of us is going to be interim department chair? Or hospital administrator for that matter?" Foreman queried as he followed Cameron's path.

_Those are some big questions. Wish they were my problem but now…. _He scratched his head wondering what he was going to say to Julie about this matter. _She's going to hit the roof. I know it. _Feeling a tap on the arm, he turned to find Frank and Jolene Landers standing there. "Sorry, guys, I didn't see you there."

"Want a ride to Newark? We're heading that way," Frank offered.

"Some times being with friends is easiest at a time like this," Jolene surmised.

"That's true. Thanks. That'd be great," Wilson accepted before following them out toward the blazer.


	2. Visit to the FBI

Chapter 2 FBI Office—Newark, NJ—forty-five minutes later

After wrestling with traffic for most of the way between Princeton and Newark, Cuddy parked her car in one of the "guest" slots. While she had hoped to have some conversation with her passenger, he had simply tuned her and everything else out, staring out the window. "You can rejoin the world now, House. We're here."

He squinted at her sarcastically. "You should try looking at the duckies on the side of the road. Really interesting stuff."

"Some of us actually had to watch the middle of the road. Come on," she replied, not giving him an inch.

"Careful, Cuddy. Remember, be really meek and humble in there."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Pot," she cracked as they entered the building. After getting through the metal detector relatively painlessly, they entered the reception area. "Surprised you didn't set that thing off."

"I made sure to leave all of my pointie metal things at home," he deadpanned. "But then the twins behaved themselves too, didn't they?"

"Seeing you would cause enough excitement," she retorted, rolling her eyes at his latest bit of harassment.

He smirked, getting a rise out of the security guard's reaction to his last comment. "We are out of our territory, my Dear." He labored through the door into the Bureau's reception area and up to the desk. "Hi. We were told to be here by the nice agents."

The receptionist, an older woman with a white pony tail and a floral print blouse, looked at him over the top of her wire rim glasses. "Yes. I gathered." Her eyes narrowed. "_Dr. House._"

"Member of my fan club up here? Wow."

"Maybe we could talk to Agents Singleton, Petersen or Pauls please?" Cuddy interjected.

Seeing the former administrator made the woman's expression lighten a bit. "Certainly. Just make sure _he _behaves himself." She picked up the receiver and talked into it for a minute. "They're waiting for you in Room 3, Dr. Cuddy. So nice to see you again."

Cuddy smiled politely. "Thank you so much. Shall we go, Dr. House, before any other members of the fan club come calling?"

"Why not? Company's lousy out here," he assessed as they headed for the room in question. As they approached, they saw Steve waiting for them. "Ah, our tour guide."

"Sorry about the mess out front, Agent Petersen," she apologized.

Steve smirked. "It's not my home office but then again, Ms. Nathers has interesting stories about the visit to your clinic. By the way, House, you should watch it around the security guard. Any other place and we would have arrested you for the wisecracks especially the one about the sharp pointie things."

"Thanks for the reminder, Agent Petersen," she expressed, shooting her companion the Glare.

"Whatever," House declared, brushing it off as they entered the room to give their statements concerning the whole Vogler deal.


	3. Frank and Wilson's offers

Chapter 3 Noon on the next day—Roxbury, NY

Frank Landers sat on his back porch, looking out onto Long Island Sound and weighing things in his mind. He liked his home, the town and being a part of the practice in the city. His family seemed content at least on the surface.

Still, seeing Dave and Angie again brought the wanderlust to his mind once more. Granted, he hadn't been around his former classmates for years. Still, he did want his kids having closer friends…and with April now married to Garth and settled in Arizona, that left him as the odd man out in a manner of speaking.

"Still thinking about it, Honey?" Jolene asked knowingly.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I wish we could do something for James," he lamented while taking a drink from his coffee cup.

"He'll find a job, Frank. There are plenty of jobs in the Metro area," she assumed.

"Not for oncologists at least not for what he should have," he countered morosely. "It's just not fair."

"You know life's not fair," she reminded him. "Things just have a way of falling into people's laps when they least expect it."

At that moment, the phone rang.

"Who would be calling now?" he wondered while answering it. "Landers' residence."

"Frank, this is Michael Fishburne from Tucson. How are you doing?" the UMC's administrator asked.

"I'm fine, Michael. Thank you. We're just dealing with things here. Has Angie told you about what happened?" Frank replied.

"She let me know about the whole thing with Edward Vogler. Shameful business all of the way around. Anyhow, I also received a call from Lex Luthor concerning the outcome of the Board meeting yesterday. Despite the tainted charges, the firings will stick to the three doctors," Fishburne noted.

"My wife and I were just talking about James Wilson. It's too bad he's tied to the New York area. His wife, Julie, has ties here," Frank reported sadly.

"Yes because we need an oncologist here. I just spoke to Dr. Wilson a few minutes ago. He declined for that reason."

"Is this because of Belinda McDermott? She's doing all right, isn't she?" Frank wondered.

"I promoted her to a full member of my staff just yesterday. And Angela is fine as well. The university just realigned its priorities. For us, that means a team based approach. In Oncology, I'm short one doctor. Would you be interested?" Fishburne assured him.

Frank looked over at Jolene and mouthed, "Opportunity just knocked."

She looked quizzically at him.

"I need to talk to Jolene about it first. If she's okay with it, I want to give my spot at St. Joseph's to James," Frank indicated. "When can I call you back?"

"I'll be here most of the day. If not, you can leave a message with Lori. (520) 621-0000. Thanks, Frank."

After he hung up, she asked, "Who was that?"

"Michael Fishburne. He just offered me a position at the UMC working with Angie and Belinda," he reported.

Although she did like the area, she knew how much he wanted to be with everyone. In addition, they would be closer to her family in San Mateo. _The kids will need to readjust but we'll have plenty of friends around us. _She smiled at him. "And you're going to take it. Frank, this is what we've been waiting for. Call him back."

"Are you sure?" he asked feeling his own enthusiasm going through the roof.

She picked up the receiver and handed it to him.

He kissed her quickly. "Thanks." Then he dialed the number in question and waited.

"Good morning, Dr. Fishburne's office," Lori Applegate, the receptionist, answered.

"Hi, Lori, this is Frank Landers. Is Dr. Fishburne available? I have an answer for him," he explained.

"Certainly. One minute please." She put him on hold.

About ten seconds later, the administrator picked up. "Frank? Sorry I wasn't expecting an answer so soon. What is your answer?"

"I'd like to accept the offer and come to work for the UMC. Jolene agrees," Frank accepted.

"You'll be a great addition to our facility. Let me speak to your Chief of Staff at St. Joseph's. Perhaps he might be convinced to accept James Wilson as a ready substitute—at least on a temporary basis for you. In any event, I'd like it if you could come out here on Friday so that we can speak and finalize the details. I would ask that you not say anything to David or Angela. I want this to be a surprise," Fishburne proposed.

"Sure. We'll see you first thing on Friday. Take care, sir," Frank concluded before hanging up and turning to his wife once again. "We're going west. It figures that Dave would get us out there too."

"Frank, we've talked about this before. It's time for us to move on. Besides, there are my folks and your friends. Other than your job, what's here for us?" she inquired.

"Not much. After this, I wouldn't have to communicate with Angie across the country on our research. We'd have our friends and maybe James could take my job here," he surmised.

"That's what I thought. The twins can help Bonnie and Joey adjust," she agreed. "You might want to let your boss know."

"There's that. Johannsen's going to have a cow."

"Too bad. After the budget cuts they've hit your department with, how could you turn this down?" she countered. "I know it's not easy, Frank, but it's what we need."

"Yeah." He kissed her again. "I love you, Jo."

"And I love you." She smiled again at him before leaving the porch.

_Yeah it's what we need all right…. _He exhaled deeply and looked over the Sound again. _Time to do this. _With that, he headed in to change his clothes.


	4. House and Wilson talk

Chapter 4 Princeton, NJ—House's Apartment

Despite the relatively advanced hour of the day, the lights remained out and the shades drawn. Throughout the darkened dwelling, only the sound of Steve McQueen's feet running in place on the wheel inside of his cage added any dimension to the inkiness.

In the back bedroom, the head of the household slept somewhat soundly. After the scene with Cuddy in the bathroom, he felt warm and flushed for some reason. Even as his dreams were of gloating that he was free of the administrative bullshit, there was one part to the b.s. he wanted back….

…his ex-boss….

"Shit!" he groused, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. He thought that kissing her would be fun; a way to get a cheap rise out of her and that would be that.

It was all right…in a way that a fly gets stuck in a web.

_Damn it. _He pulled himself out of bed and limped through the living room, past the half-eaten pizza and half-full bottle of Jack on the tv table toward the kitchen. There, almost by a sixth sense, he opened the right drawer and grabbed his emergency vial. Pouring himself a handful, he dry swallowed them and breathed deeply. _Better. _He shuddered, wondering what was happening to himself.

Suddenly, there was a thumping at the door.

"Now what?" he growled, feeling for the light switch and flipping it.

The explosion of brightness made him howl.

"House, open up!" Wilson called.

"Keep your damn drawers on!" House snarled, fighting the urge to throttle his friend for putting him through this ordeal. As his eyes adjusted, he grabbed his cane and hobbled to the door. Opening it, he pulled the other doctor inside and slammed it shut. "Yeah what?"

"And good afternoon to you too, House," Wilson retorted, feeling put out by that greeting which exceeded House's usual standards—as scary as _that _seemed. "What's eating you?"

"Life's a bitch." House sat down on the couch and opened the pizza box, producing a piece of pepperoni and sausage nirvana. Seeing the other looking at him, he rolled his eyes. "I suppose you want a piece?"

"That's usually what people do. Offer it, I mean."

The diagnostician squinted at the uninvited guest. "You're pushing your luck, Wilson. What's the matter? Wife kick you out again?"

Wilson shook his head. "No, House, this time Julie understood. I guess I should have the FBI explain things every time."

"Maybe." He offered his friend the pizza. "Hope you don't mind if it's cold."

"I can deal with it. Thanks." Wilson bit into the slice while still considering the other doctor. "So any big plans yet?"

"Nope." House put his hands in back of his head and gave the wide eyed look to Wilson. "Me and Steve are enjoying life."

"Really? From what I can tell, House, you look worse than usual. I know you're glad to be done with the clinic and you have the place to yourself," Wilson reasoned, probing once again where few would dare to: House's inner psyche.

"Shows what you know," House countered, covering his turbulent feelings. "Want a beer while you're eating?" Not waiting for an answer, he limped to the fridge and grabbed two cold ones.

"Sure. Thanks," Wilson accepted. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the two scenes from yesterday, would it?"

House snickered sarcastically while blowing off the question. "What? That? I was trying to get a rise out of Cuddy."

"Looks like it backfired. House, admit it, you miss her."

House glared at him like an angry pit bull ready to tear his arm off. "You're pushing your luck!"

_Bingo._ Rather than push his point, Wilson filed that one away for future blackmail use.

As he did so, his cell phone went off.

"You're being paged," the host noted with a still heated tone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, is this James Wilson?"

Wilson looked at House wondering what this was all about. "Yes, this is he. Who is this?"

"My name is Paul Johannsen, Chief of Staff at St. Joseph's Hospital in New York. We met a couple of days ago before Angela Dubois' lecture. Would you be interested in a position at our hospital?"

Wilson almost dropped the phone. After a night of commiserating about the situation with Julie and worrying, the answer dropped in his lap in House's apartment of all places. "Absolutely. Thank you, Dr. Johannsen. When can we meet to talk about this?"

"Can you meet me for dinner and we'll talk about things? I always liked Carmine's off of Central Park West. Let's say about 6? I'll have the contract there."

House sat back watching the floor show, deducing what was going on. While he felt relieved for his friend, he was going to razz the other anyhow.

Wilson was desperately trying not to stutter or act like a nervous twit. "Sure," he managed to say. "I know where that is. I'll see you there. Thank you." With that, hehung up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Jimmy got himself another job. Goodie for you," House slurred while guzzling down the rest of his beer. He let out a particularly hardy belch and stretched his arms skyward.

"I'd think you'd be happy for me."

"Yeah well, I'm dealing with my own stuff at the moment." He thought for a minute. "Where did that guy say he was from?"

"St. Joseph's. Why?" Wilson replied.

"That's Landers' hospital. They're going through cuts. I hope you're ready for that crap fest," House explained before starting in on another piece.

"Right now, I'll take anything. Julie's going to be happy with this news. I'll let you know what happens. Seriously, House, if you need to talk, let me know."

"Yeah. Don't worry," House dismissed. "Just don't drool on the carpet. Big administrators hate that."

"So how does Cuddy let you get away with it?" Wilson retorted with a chuckle.

"I'm special. At least, I won't have to put up with it any more," House fired back. As the other man turned to leave, he added, "Seriously, try not to screw up. I'm counting on you."

Interpreting the gibe in its proper context, Wilson smiled. "Thanks. I'm pulling for you too." With that, he left the apartment shutting the door behind him.

House shook his head. _Yeah well, pull for yourself, Wilson._


	5. Cuddy's situation

Chapter 5 West Princeton—Cuddy's House

Meantime, Cuddy took a mid-afternoon jog around her neighborhood. She had to admit that it felt strange not to be at work at that hour. Still, better to be exercising than sitting around and brooding all day. She made two laps of the cul-de-sac and returned to her house. "Whew."

She stopped in the kitchen and opened one of the bottles of water in the fridge. As she drank it, she felt herself relax and return to reality. "I still can't believe this." All of her life she had worked in one thing or another, driving herself toward that ultimate goal of being an administrator. "It's really over. Who's going to hire me after that circus yesterday?" She shook her head, knowing full well that if it happened all over again, she would do exactly what she had the day before.

Then she almost heard a familiar snide voice. _Hurts, doesn't it? Well, that's tough! Get over it! Life's a bitch, Cuddy!_

She rolled her eyes at hearing House's voice in her head. _Now I'm really screwed. I can't get his voice out of my head. _She jumped in the shower, letting the heated water and steam clear her head and wash the sweat away. _Relax, Lisa, you don't have to deal with him anymore! _

In spite of herself, she felt a wave of disappointment.

_Stop it! He's a pain in the ass! He got you fired! _

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Lisa Cuddy please? This is Dr. Michael Fishburne, Dean of Medicine at the University Medical Center in Tucson, Arizona," Fishburne requested.

"This is she. Is this in relation to Angela Dubois' presentation? She did a wonderful job, Michael," she reported.

"That's very kind of you. Angela is a one of a kind person. In fact, I spoke to her and Lex Luthor about yesterday's events. Terrible business all around. I wanted to know how you were holding up and to offer our support," he reported.

She managed to remain composed at hearing the kind words. "Thank you. I have to admit that it's strange not being at my desk right now. I don't normally advocate raising a stir like that but Edward Vogler left me little choice on ethical grounds."

"I know the whole story. Thank you for supporting Angela and her husband during their visit. In fact, that brings me to the next reason for calling. I have an opening in Radiology. That is your specialty, isn't it?" he continued.

"It is. Michael, I've been administrating though for the past ten years though."

"You're a competent doctor, Lisa. I know that from your research and writing. Besides, you'd be leading a team here. Look, it's a step down but don't think of it as a demotion. I want someone of your caliber here. Would you be willing to come out here for a meeting on Friday? We'd reimburse you of course," he offered.

She hesitated for a minute before agreeing. "Of course. I'll probably fly down there on Thursday. I really appreciate this, Michael."

"Certainly. If you don't mind, there was one more thing," he indicated.

"What's that?"

"I'm considering making an offer to one of your staff as well, Dr. Gregory House. You're his former boss. Is that all right with you?"

She grimaced, considering if she wanted to work with the diagnostician again. _After that whole thing with Vogler, you can't sandbag him. _"It's fine. Dr. House is the most innovative doctor I know," she answered honestly.

"I've been reviewing his cases. I've also seen his track record. If I hire him, will he be a problem?" he wondered.

"He marches to his own drummer, Michael. I won't deny that but when the chips are down, I wouldn't want anyone else trying to crack a tough case," she assessed. "The attitude comes from what happened with his leg. His infarction crippled him and his _fiancée_ left him about that time as well. I'm not justifying it, mind you. I'm giving you insight into it."

"I appreciate the frankness, Lisa. All right, you've convinced me. Do you know where I can reach him? His team wouldn't give me his home number," he noted.

"Sure." She took out her address book and read off his number. "Maybe we can all meet on Thursday night for dinner and talk?"

"That's a splendid idea. I'll call Dr. House now. Let Lori know the arrangements and I'll see you both at the airport. Talk to you soon," he agreed before hanging up.

"That was quick," she told herself, looking out the window. "Guess I know where I'm going. This is going to be one interesting dinner on Thursday." With that, she went to the computer and began checking fares for that trip. _Better make it for two just in case. Figures. Even now, I'm still taking care of him. _Taking out her credit card, she went back to scanning the screen.


	6. HouseCuddy's flight

Chapter 6

Thursday morning—9:55 AM

House finished cramming a few odds and ends into his duffel bag including a somewhat carefully rolled (by his standards) sports coat and slacks. After zipping it up, he set it on the floor and checked over the contents of his backpack. Then he made sure Steve's food and water were set.

As he limped around the front room, his mind focused on that night's events, the dinner and meeting Fishburne. Since their conversation two days earlier, he had wondered what had possessed the man to offer him a chance. _Mike's a straight arrow guy according to those in the know. This should be REALLY INTERESTING. Then again, flying across the country with Cuddy might do it anyhow. _Feeling a slight twinge from his thigh, he swallowed some more pills and took a seat. _I can't believe she booked my fare too. She can't stop bossing me around. Figures!_

Hearing a sharp knock at the door, he looked at his watch. "9:58. Surprise, surprise." Leaning heavily on his cane, he labored across the room to the door and opened it to find his former boss standing there in a white blouse and dark pin striped suit. "I was expecting the limo."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, not giving an inch as she entered the apartment. "All set to go?"

"Suitcase is packed, ready to go, still waiting for that limo though," he quipped.

"My Lexus will have to suit you." She looked him over. "You'll have to change at the hotel. You have your c. v.?"

"If you mean the pack of parchment paper in my bag, yes, Mom."

She arched her eyebrow at him. "Someone's got to look after you, House. And by the way, it's a taxi, not a limo."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The lyric. The song says 'the taxi's waiting outside my door'. If that's everything, let's go. Our flight leaves out of Philly at 2 and traffic's going to be murder as it is," she indicated.

"Yes, Fearless Leader," he deadpanned while turning out the lights and locking the door. Looking his jeans, tweed jacket and button down shirt over, he shook his head. "What's wrong with how I look?" Muttering that, he slowly made his way down the stairs toward her car.

Somewhere over Kansas

Having taken dibs on the window seat, House alternated between periodic glances out of the window, glancing at the notes in his satchel and trying to close his eyes.

Unfortunately, the boring landscape below, the minimal notes and the screaming toddler four rows back defeated these efforts. To make matters worse, he was missing his soap and his Game Boy was missing. _I had to leave it at the office. Great. _

Another loud screech made him spasm and grimace.

Cuddy looked up from her own notes. "You okay?"

"Other than wanting to kill the Little Noise Machine, peachy," he growled. "Wish I could buy something stronger than coffee, Cuddy."

"You don't need to be getting drunk before dinner, House," she reminded him.

"Which etiquette rule would that violate, Miss Manners?" he countered.

She took her glasses off and scrunched her brow. For a minute, she thought of what to say. "Look, House, I don't know how or why Michael Fishburne arranged for these interviews. Please, try to go along with the program tonight. I suspect that Angela Dubois and Lex Luthor put in a good word for us."

"After that scene with her hubby, I'm surprised. He thinks I'm a creep. Hate to tell him what I think of him," he countered.

She sighed. "House, David doesn't think you're a creep. Your pain sets his condition off. And he's not a puzzle for you to figure out. All right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I'm scared of the big bad kid."

"If what Angie says is true, you should be. You two are more alike than you think. Consider that," she countered before opening her bag. "Sorry. I should have given you this earlier." She put his Game Boy in his lap. "Wilson dropped that off for you. Why don't you play for a while?"

Between being put out by her mothering and glad over having his toy, he felt torn over what to do. Seeing her urging look, he shrugged, put in his ear phones and began pushing buttons intently.

She sighed and went back to her paperwork. _Boys and their toys….._

Tucson International Airport—4:30 PM Mountain Time

As she waited in the greeter seating area, Dr. Belinda McDermott checked her watch for the third time and looked at the security gate about twenty feet away. Finally, she saw a mass of people coming through the exit gate heading her way. She held up a sign marked "CUDDY and HOUSE".

About five minutes later, she saw the two passengers in question approaching her. "Good afternoon. How was the trip?"

"The flight went all right," Cuddy replied as they shook hands. "Good to meet you, Dr. McDermott. I'm Lisa Cuddy and this is Gregory House."

He let his bag drop to the carpet and supported himself on the cane so he could shake her hand. Forcing his best smile, he added, "Hi. Interesting place."

"We think so," Belinda agreed. "Do you have anything checked? If not, I can take you to the hotel."

"Thank you but we're fine," Cuddy accepted while following their guide toward the parking lot.

_Two bosses. Ain't this gonna be fun? _He grabbed his bag and limped after his female companions.


	7. the Interview

Chapter 7

That night—the Sheraton Four Points

Cuddy stood in front of the full length mirror and inspected herself carefully. She had kept her dark jacket and skirt from that morning, preferring to change into another blouse and don the pearls. _That should do it. _Securing her room behind her, she stepped across the hall to House's room and knocked on the door.

He opened it and peeked out. "Almost ready. Tie's fighting me." With that, he closed the door again.

She had to grin. _At least he's trying to play nice. _She checked her watch and knocked again. "Michael will be meeting us any minute."

He opened the door revealing a surprisingly wrinkle free navy suit with a white shirt and dark tie. "_Michael_, huh? We're here for a couple of hours and you're already sizing up the boss?" He smirked.

"I learned from the master," she countered sarcastically. "Speaking of learning, where did you pull this out of?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he declared almost mischievously. "Some boss lady always wants me to look like this. We wouldn't know her, would we?"

"Maybe," she replied, not giving an inch in their verbal judo fest. "Still, House, you should do this more often." She straightened his tie. "There."

"Anything else or can I presume I pass muster?" he cracked irreverently.

"It'll do," she noted, conceding a smile and a sparkle in her eye. "You almost look handsome, House."

He shrugged while sizing her outfit up as well. "Trying to snowball the boss into a job. Who knew? By the way, nice tact keeping the cleavage under wraps. Don't want to give away too much."

She looked around anxiously, trying to see if anyone had overheard him.

Now it was his turn to smirk. "Come on. Let's impress this dude." With that, he labored toward the elevator.

Downstairs

Once the duo got off of the elevator, they surveyed the lobby for the resident administrator.

House spied Fishburne immediately. "Eleven o' clock. Guy in the gray suit."

She nodded. "Remember, you need a job, House."

"That's relative," he deadpanned.

She pointed out, "Your rat needs food."

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Sure. Bring _Steve_ into this. I thought you were above blackmail."

She smirked. "As I said, I learned from the best." Feeling very pleased that she had scored one on him, she headed toward their host.

_Damn. _Realizing that she had just evened the score for the evening, he followed her over to Fishburne. "Evening."

"Dr. House, I'm Michael Fishburne. Pleased to meet you," the administrator greeted while shaking his hand. "I trust you both had a good flight?"

"We were fine. Thank you," she agreed, responding for both of them. "So where are we heading for dinner?"

"What are you in the mood for? We can do Chinese, Italian, Middle Eastern, American," their host suggested.

"Lisa's really into fish. Know a good seafood place?" House suggested, instinctually looking to cause some difficulty.

She gave him a curious look. _We come to the desert and you ask about fish?_

"As a matter of fact, there's La Vitae Aquae. I know the chef. The fish is flown in from San Diego daily and it's a favorite place of mine. The Duboises love the calamari and scallops there," Fishburne agreed. "Excellent suggestion, Gregory." Then he asked, "Sorry. You prefer Greg or Gregory?"

"Greg works, Michael. Thanks," House relented, feeling disappointed that it didn't have the desired effect.

She squeezed his hand quickly and smiled, letting him know she appreciated his effort.

Two hours later—La Vitae Aquae

House's cynicism turned insight paid off big time. Everything seemed to go right from the service to the quality of the wine and fish.

In addition, Dr. Fishburne introduced staff members as he saw them—almost making it seem rigged….that is if House hadn't picked the spot himself. "How's your flounder, Lisa?"

She allowed a bite to melt in her mouth. "This is wonderful. Mmm…I would swear that this came from New York."

"Calamari's all right," House acknowledged, chewing the dish carefully and sampling the flavor therein. Seeing the cup of lemon wedges, he took one and squirted it on his meal. "Better."

"Glad you like it," their host replied smiling. "You're a hard man to please, Greg, from what I understand."

"I have high standards," House replied matter of factly.

"High standards mixed with a hefty mix of ingenuity and irreverence." The administrator studied the diagnostician's reaction. "I've reviewed your file carefully."

House didn't seem fazed. "Isn't that what interviewers normally do, _Mike_? Besides, I live to solve puzzles. Think of it as my big reason for being a doctor."

She stiffened, hoping he hadn't blown his chance (and maybe hers in the process) by that remark. "What Greg means, _Michael_, is that he's the best at solving conundrums that give other doctors headaches."

"I see." Fishburne rubbed his chin. "As Angela would tell you both, I value ingenuity and creative thinking on my staff. I don't like to get overly bogged down in the details or red tape. Every day matters are one thing but I don't want to lose patients because of bureaucratic nonsense."

House nodded, eyeing the other man carefully. "What about your board?"

"What about it?"

"They like to step on toes or what?" House inquired pointedly.

_Lex and Angela, you were right on the mark with his attitude. _"I don't allow them to do that. Rather, I convene it twice a year to deal with the basics. I prefer to trust my faculty, Greg. I have one question though of you. Let's say there's a case you're working on that throws you into the gray area of ethics. Would you be willing to come in and talk to me about it?"

House shrugged. "I guess." He took a gulp of wine and continued, "Are you willing to listen if I present something that may seem out there? Sometimes my mind goes to weird places."

"Inspiration does such things. I will want to know why you think that." Fishburne chuckled warmly. "Don't worry; I don't have a form or require a report on my desk. I will ask for your rationale. Is that what you required of him, Lisa?"

"Exactly," she agreed. _When he bothered to come to me. _"Edward Vogler was a stickler for the rule book."

"Rules are meant to be bent and occasionally reworked," Fishburne indicated. "As long as you remember that my door's open for such questions, we'll get along fine." He held out his hand. "Welcome aboard, both of you."

"That's it?" House asked, expecting a greater full court press from the other man.

"That's it. Trust me; if I had an issue with you, I'd have asked you about it." He shook both of their hands. "Especially from my two newest department chairs."

"Thank you," she accepted enthusiastically. "I'm looking forward to getting back into the field again."

"This should be interesting," House concurred. "Can't wait to see who the players are."

"That happens at 1:30 tomorrow afternoon in my office. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," their boss informed them. "Meantime, you're free to explore the city. The Talon's a wonderful café. I would like to see you both at 12:45 so that we can sign the paperwork and make this all official before everyone else comes?"

"We'll be there," she agreed.

"Excellent. Now that we've got that out of the way, who's up for dessert?" Fishburne asked, signaling for the waiter.


	8. Observations by and about House

Chapter 8 Friday—7:45 AM

Dubois Condo

Even as House and Cuddy reestablished themselves professionally, Dave and Angie had wound up their vacation in western Massachusetts and upstate New York, seeing friends and catching up on the news in their old haunts. After the stress related to Vogler and the old high school business, they were relieved to visit the old homesteads. In Amherst, Ludlow and Wabash, they inspected their family's grave sites, making sure that those who had passed on before their time wouldn't feel neglected.

After this, the couple was more than ready to return home and get back to their lives once more.

On the morning after, Angie lay awake, staring at the ceiling. _What if our friends don't find jobs? Will they be okay? _She bit her lip and looked over at her snoozing husband. _How can he sleep through this?_

"With your fretting? I can hear it loud and clear," he muttered half-awake. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"I'm worried about Lisa, Greg and James. Sorry I woke you, Sweetie," she apologized.

"It's okay." He looked at her. "Always concerned about everyone around you."

"I learned from the master," she quipped with a smirk.

"All right. Rub it in," he cracked while kissing her. "Everything's going to be okay. Lisa and James will get something fairly soon, I'd imagine. They're too good to stay unemployed for long."

"And Greg?"

He shrugged. "_That _might take an act of Congress—or divinity."

"He's not that bad, Dave."

"The Child would disagree," he countered. "His pain is as loud as his mouth. Great mind but lousy tact."

"Maybe you could help him," she suggested. "Speaking of that, I wonder how bad his leg is? Maybe I could heal him?"

"Angie, House isn't going to let you anywhere near his leg. Whoever the doctor was who tore it apart in the first place did a number on him," he indicated.

"And you know that—how?" she queried.

"Trust me; his pain is _old_. I picked up on the emotional scarring in that guy." He rolled his eyes. "I just had a really stupid idea."

"That's nothing new," she teased.

"Very funny," he retorted. "He needs a stable place with lots of latitude and a boss who allows ingenuity without too much anal retentiveness. That sound about right?"

"From what Lisa said, yeah. So?" She looked strangely at him. "Here? Dave, you two would blow the campus up between yourselves."

"Vogler was aggravating the situation both ways in Jersey," he debated before feeling his emotions start to go off again. For much of the previous afternoon, he had felt the buzzing in his head. "Now you've got me thinking again." He got up and went into the bathroom. After downing two St. John's Wart pills and water, he returned and slid into bed.

"I thought you deserted me," she noted.

"Perish the thought, Doc," he laughed, cuddling up to her. "You aren't getting rid of me."

Then the phone rang.

"The world calls," she groused while getting up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Angie, this is Lydia. Is Dave there?" Lydia Coltrane, Dave's colleague in history, wondered.

"Hi. He's right here. Hang on." She handed the receiver to him. "Lydia's on the line. I'm going to make some coffee and check on the twins."

He nodded. "Hi, Lydia. You're up early. Is everything okay?"

"Relatively speaking. Are you coming into campus? There's a faculty meeting at 1:15 and I'd like to have lunch with you first," she requested.

"Sure. I'll be there around 9 for class. Meet me about 11:15 at my office?" he agreed.

"Okay. Thanks, Dave. See you soon," she agreed before hanging up.

_Now what? _He got up and threw on his bathrobe before following the coffee aroma toward the kitchen where his wife and daughters were chatting about things. "Morning, Ladies."

"Everything okay, Papa?" Penny inquired anxiously.

"I'm fine. Thanks," he indicated while kissing her forehead and doing the same for the twins. "How about some smiles for me?" Seeing them comply with silly grins, he smirked. "Better."

"Papa, are you okay?" Karen asked.

"I'm fine. Just a headache," he noted.

Lauren rolled her eyes, knowing better than to push the point but still feeling the Child's testiness underneath. _Something's got him ticked off. What's going on?_

"How's the schoolwork coming?" he asked them.

"Okay," the twins chorused with an almost bored tone.

"You are applying yourselves right?" their mother pointed out.

"Of course we are, Mama," Karen assured her.

"They've been reading constantly, Angie," Penny added.

"That's good," Angie agreed. "We'll have to do something fun this weekend."

"Sounds great to me," Dave concurred. "Meantime, I have to get ready for class. Don't be late for school now." He headed toward the shower.

"You heard him," Angie emphasized. "Penny, would you mind getting these dishes? Sorry but I'm running late myself."

"Of course. Francesca wanted to do dinner with everyone tomorrow. Maybe we could come up with something fun out of that?" Penny suggested.

"Good idea. I'll bring that up to your Aunt Karen at the UMC when I see her," Angie noted. Hearing the shower stop, she added, "Have a good day, Girls." With that, she rushed in.

The three sisters looked at each other with a bit of mirth. With their parents running around like that again, life was definitely back to normal.

New Talon—9:30 AM

Feeling the need to explore without a chaperone, House left the hotel, crossed Campbell Avenue and walked west down Speedway toward the Talon. _Wonder what the natives are like? Wait'll they get a load of me. _He labored through the front door and inspected the mixed crowd of students and adult professorial-types. _This has gotta be The Hangout. _A second assessment made him roll his eyes._ The wallpaper's gross and the paint's gotta go though. Whoever decorated this place needs their head examined. _Not seeing a waitperson in the vicinity, he made his way toward the front counter where two girls—one brunette, one sandy-brown haired—were waiting on customers.

Miranda watched him approaching intently. "Hi. What can we get you this morning?"

He looked at the blackboard which teemed with drink choices. "Decisions, decisions." He tapped his fingers on the counter and scrunched his eyes critically. "Dubois Dandy? What is that?"

"It's a chocolate mocha with cherry syrup and lots of whipped cream," Miranda explained. "It's named after my uncle who teaches here."

_That _comment intrigued him. "Uncle, huh? Wouldn't happen to be a dark haired guy with glasses who has emotional issues, would it?"

"That's Professor Dubois all right," Samantha, the sandy-haired one, agreed. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him though."

House started to comment but thought twice about it. He still didn't know enough about the medievalist to really make a critical assessment. Not that he would have cared, mind you.

Cuddy's words were weighing on him. _Remember, don't blow this chance!_

Still, he couldn't help himself. "I'll do the dandy, I guess." When Miranda had left to get his drink, he asked Sam, "Who's the interior decorator here? This looks like early bizarre."

"Which, I would say, should make you feel right at home around, Greg," Lex Luthor presumed, walking up behind him with a smirk on his face. "Always shooting from the hip?"

The doctor shrugged. "Just making myself at home."

"I admire a man who's honest. So does Fishburne. That's why you two are going to fit so well together across the street. Sam, have Miranda bring his drink and a large latte to us. His drink's on me."

"Sure, Lex. It'll be right out," Sam concurred.

"Gee to what do I owe the honor, Lex?" House queried as they sat down at the corner booth.

The billionaire shrugged. "No reason. I just felt like doing that. As I said, I like honesty and candidness in people. It makes them interesting."

"Cool. Not many people do," House noted. "So what's the deal with the decor? The owner Egyptian?"

"No. Actually, I own this place. It's modeled after the original Talon in Smallville, KS which is a cafe too. Originally, it was one of those old 30s theaters," Lex explained.

"Ah. That explains it. And the pink? You need to soothe the students' savage studying tendencies or what?"

Lex arched a brow and stifled a chuckle. "That is my partner's favorite color. You'll probably meet Lana Lang-Kent at some point down here if you hang around long enough. She's a graduating senior this semester."

"You knew her from back home, right? What does her hubby say to that?"

"Clark's my best friend. He's great with this whole set up," Lex noted as their drinks arrived. "Thanks, Miranda."

She nodded and headed back to the counter.

The whole friendly yet authority thing wasn't lost on House. _There are layers and layers to this whole deal. I'm definitely going to have some delving to do here. _

"Something intrigues you?" Lex asked, assessing the other's curiosity.

"Just trying to figure everything out. Just like dinner last night. That was too easy. Why would a guy like Fishburne accept us so quickly? It's almost like there's someone on the inside," House declared.

"Your reputations speak for themselves. Of course, a few folks around here are grateful for what you did last week and could have made some calls if you get my drift?" Lex suggested while finishing his drink.

House sighed. "Like you?"

Lex looked him in the eye. "I won't deny I called him. He needs people. You need a job. Your materials speak for themselves." He got up. "I hope you take the job, Greg.You're a fascinating person to be around. Good luck this afternoon." With that, he left the cafe.

House scratched his head, still feeling like there was some angle he wasn't quite getting. Finally, he shrugged and continued on the drink. _Maybe he is nuts but Dubois sure knows a good drink when he mixes it up. _


	9. New Jobs

Chapter 9

Sheraton—12:15 PM

As she got off of the elevator, Cuddy scanned the hotel's lobby once again. While she had managed a two mile walk, a swim in the hotel pool and listening to Chopin to deal with her nerves, she still felt anxious about this whole deal. _Am I ready to go back into standard practice? _She frowned while straightening her cream-colored blouse and maroon blazer once again.

Then she heard a familiar voice. "Lisa?"

He turned to see Frank Landers walking toward her. "Frank, what are you doing here?" She took a long look at his navy suit and guessed, "Job interview or conference?"

"Job acceptance actually. Fishburne offered me a position in Oncology. And you?" he indicated.

"Radiology." She smiled. "Congratulations, Frank. I have to admit that this is a surprise since you're tenured back in New York."

He shrugged. "Jolene and I have wanted to come out here for a couple of years now. Besides, after what happened in Princeton, James needed a local job. Fishburne's offer enabled everyone to have what they really want. Wait until you see what Angie, Belinda and I can accomplish out of that department."

Recalling what those three had produced in the last couple of years within the professional literature, she nodded. "I hope my team's as good. By the way, you haven't seen House, have you? He took off earlier this morning and hasn't been seen since."

"No, I haven't seen him. He's probably scoping out the locals, I'd imagine," he replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Frank, we haven't signed our contracts _yet_," she worried.

"He's a big boy, Lisa."

"Emphasis on _boy_," she groused, frowning. "Well he knows we're supposed to meet over there. Mind walking over or do you want to drive?"

He shrugged. "It's not that hot outside. Let's cross the street. It'll give us a chance to catch up."

She smiled, feeling glad to have somebody to talk to on the way to the meeting.

12:45 PM—Fishburne's suite

Frank and Cuddy had a very engaging conversation on the walk over to the hospital and in the elevator. As they got off, he mentioned, "This is the place."

Lori looked up. "Good afternoon, Drs. Landers and Cuddy. How are you?"

"We're fine, Lori," he greeted with a smile. "Have you two met officially?"

"Not yet but it's a pleasure, Lori," Cuddy agreed while shaking the receptionist's hand.

"Likewise. Drs. Fishburne and House are waiting for you both."

"He is?" Cuddy took a deep breath to stay composed before she blew her cork. _I worry all morning about him and he's right here?_

"Thanks, Lori," Frank expressed as he and Cuddy made their way into the office.

"Lisa, Frank, glad you're here! How was your morning?" Fishburne greeted.

"Great," she replied. "Just out exploring the territory."

"Glad you made it, Cuddy," House noted almost flippantly. "You should try the coffee across the street. It's something else. You could say the artwork is too but I promised to be nice." He arched a brow at her.

"Glad you took my suggestion from last night. I often go there myself," the administrator agreed while producing three folders. "It's supposed to be modeled after a place in Smallville."

"The original theater," Frank agreed, suppressing a shudder. _Dave really wants a replica of THAT place here?_

"That's what Lex said too," House added while sipping irreverently on a cup of coffee. Still he noted Frank's reaction despite the latter's attempt to hide his feelings. _That theater has something to do with Mr. Scary's attitude with things. Interesting….And another piece is added to the puzzle._

"You'll all have plenty of time to go there as well as the other sites around the city. Meantime, if you could read those documents over and sign them, I would appreciate it," Fishburne told them.

As they looked at the documents, House considered the scenario opening up before him with new people, locale, regional hang ups, etc. to adjust to and deal with.

She looked at him anxiously, still wondering how she would handle moving back onto the front lines. _Come on, Lisa, you can do this! _

A shared glance decided things. (Even if House would never admit it to anyone else.) They both signed the papers and handed them back to Fishburne.

"Excellent!" The administrator buzzed his intercom. "Lori, please page Dr. Dubois. Thanks."

"I suppose we can tell her now?" House queried, feeling impatient by the developing plot.

"I plan to," Fishburne replied. "I also have something for her to hear as well." With that, they waited for Angie to show up.

1:30 PM

After a busy day, Angie finished her rounds and the waiting paper work on her desk. While she and Dave had salvaged some enjoyment out of the visit with their friends and the latter's families, the trip had stressed them both out. Needless to say, it was good to be home.

While heading to a patient's room, she glanced at the doors to Dr. Fishburne's suite wondering what was going on in there. Lori hadn't allowed any phone calls for the last two hours. _Is he okay in there? _She filed the thought and tended to the older gentleman in there, making sure that everything was okay with his care.

Then her beeper went off.

"What the?" she asked herself, studying the message.

"Everything all right, Doctor?" he inquired.

"Sure. Mr. Patterson, I need to check with my Dean on something. If you can excuse me?" she replied while heading out and toward the suite.

Lori smiled. "Dr. Dubois, Dr. Fishburne wanted to see you. Go right in."

"Thanks," Angie expressed anxiously while heading into the room. "Lisa? House? Frank? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, yourself. Don't look so happy to see us," House cracked with a smirk.

"Take a seat, Angela. Everything's fine," her boss indicated while closing the door. "Would you like some coffee?" He buzzed the intercom. "Lori, put calls to voice mail and join us, will you?"

"Right away," the receptionist agreed. A minute later, she came in with her laptop in hand ready to type.

"Right." Fishburne walked to the window, looking across Campbell Avenue toward the eastern mountains. "You remember your interview here, Angela?"

"It was a long time ago, Dr. Fishburne, but yes I do. It really was more of a visit than anything else. Dave had a couple of papers to present," Angie remembered.

"You both showed innovation in the middle of everything. That day, we were putting the core of what we have together. We've reached another turning point today like that. The university's looking to bring in several fresh faces and make changes. As I did in the middle of that change, I'm offering good jobs to great people," Fishburne continued. "Meet the department heads for diagnostics and radiology. Dr. Landers has agreed to come on board to work with you in oncology."

"If it's okay with you, Angie," Frank told her.

"But, Frank, you're tenured at St. Luke's. Not that I don't want you out here of course but…."

Frank shrugged. "James needed something close for his wife and kids. With everything that's happened, it made me realize what's really important." He looked at her. "It's not just you and Dave that are out here, everyone's here now. Jolene and I talked with the Petersens, Garth and April just before that garbage happened in Boston. It's up to you though."

"Frank, that's his call not mine," Angie protested.

"Get on with it!" House interrupted, tiring of the overdrawn drama.

"Michael, please. I agree with House," Cuddy concurred.

"Get on with what? Dr. Fishburne, what is this?" Angie demanded, panicking. "Are you firing me?"

House rolled his eyes at the developing insanity in their midst. "You all should write for a soap."

Dr. Fishburne took a deep breath, knowing he would need to adjust to House's irreverence. "It's all right, Angela. First of all, I would just as soon quit before firing you. Now that we've said that, I still have a chair of Oncology to fill. That's you. I want nobody else in that spot. Belinda McDermott and Dr. Landers would be under you. What do you say?"

"Wow," Angie gasped, trying to take in the proposed promotion in stride. "I don't want to screw things up though."

Their boss chuckled. "That's another reason. You're grounded and humble. You have good people around you. Of course, I will work with you. But you're one of the hardest working people I know. Well?"

Angie nodded. "Dave would have a fit if I turned this down." She walked over to the administrator and shook his hand. "I accept, Dr. Fishburne. Thank you."

"One more thing, Angela. From now on, when we're in here, it's Michael. Understand?"

"Absolutely, D…Michael," she agreed. "Thank you. And I'd like Dr. Landers and McDermott under me as you proposed."

"Done. Congratulations, everyone. Did you get that, Lori?" Fishburne indicated.

"I'll record the core of it, sir," the receptionist agreed. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you."

As Lori left the sanctum, she noticed Dave standing almost stunned in the waiting room. "Dave, what is it? Is anything wrong?"

He shook his head. "Is Angie here? I need to talk to her about something important."

"Just a minute." She knocked on the door and looked in on the doctors. "Dr. Fishburne, David Dubois is here. He needs to speak with his wife."

"Now? Oh no, they didn't fire him over Vogler's garbage," Angie worried. "Dave, is it something you can share?"

"Provided you and Dr. Fishburne can keep it under wraps," Dave agreed while scanning the area. "Crap. What's going on in there?"

"Join us, David, and find out," Dr. Fishburne invited, ushering him inside. "You know the newest members of my staff already."

"Frank?"

"We figured you wouldn't mind," Frank supposed, hugging his friend.

"You got that right!" Dave concurred. "I was hoping for some advice from Angie but if you all want in, I'll definitely take that."

"If we can, David," the administrator agreed. "Everyone, feel free to chime in."

"What is it, Dave?" Angie asked.

"After I taught my classes today, I learned there was a faculty meeting in the History Department while we were gone. Rita McCoon apparently is leaving for another position." He paced around the room.

"And?" Frank asked.

Angie shook her head. "They've elected you as chair, didn't they?"

"It was unanimous. I told them I wanted to talk with you first. With my situation, I don't know if I should do it," Dave confirmed.

"What about it?" Cuddy interjected. "You showed remarkable self-control in Princeton even when you were…well…out of it."

"You've never backed down from anything, Dave," Frank weighed in. "I say go for it."

"I'm staying out of this one," House abstained (for once).

"I concur with Lisa and Frank, David. You could do a lot of good over there in the chair," Fishburne agreed.

"Angie?" Dave asked.

"It's up to you, Dave. You know I'll support you in whatever you decide," she informed him.

"What's your gut feeling?" he demanded.

"God hates a coward," she retorted while picking up the phone. "If I may, Michael?"

Fishburne nodded. "Make the call and then Angela has some news of her own."

Dave stared queerly at him while dialing the number and waiting. "Yes. Dean Armas? Afternoon, sir, this is David Dubois. Yes. She's standing right here. I want to accept the chair, sir. Yes, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes if that's all right. See you soon. Thank you once again."

After hanging up, he looked at his wife. "What's going on with you?"

She smirked at him. "It seems we've had very similar days, Dave. Michael's created chairpersons under him for the UMC's departments. Lisa's running Radiology. House has Diagnostics and I'm the new Oncology chair. What do you think?"

"I'm proud of you," he told her while giving her a kiss. Seeing House squirming, he added, "Some day, Pal, this'll be you. I hope for your sake that I'm right."

"Michael, if we're finished, can I go with him?" Angie requested.

"We are. Congratulations, David. Before you go, I need your signature, Angela, to make it official," Fishburne indicated.

Angie looked the document over and signed it. "There! Thank you once again."

"My pleasure. I'll let Dr. Armas know you both are on your way," her boss agreed.

After they left, Cuddy elbowed House, knowing what was going through his mind. Some times, that's all that was needed…..


	10. Dealing with the Ducklings

Chapter 10 Three days later—Princeton Plainsboro Hospital

Even as events pushed the four doctors in various directions, Princeton Plainsboro scrambled to fill the void created by their absence. While the facility's best resident, Ted Vagnory, stepped readily into Wilson's spot, finding replacements for House and Cuddy proved more difficult.

Consequently, the Board had put a motion for reinstatement into effect not knowing that they had missed their chance.

They say you don't miss people until they're gone. This definitely was the case….

House's team stared at the whiteboard in exasperated silence. Their latest patient, a teenaged girl, wasn't responding to treatment. She seemed to be showing signs to cancer but none of the drugs improved her condition.

Foreman scribbled some additions to the listing of symptoms already up there. As with the others, he tried to see what the condition beneath the disease. "That's everything. It just doesn't fit."

Chase suggested, "Cardiopathy?"

Cameron shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "No tightness in the chest." She looked around the room at their boss' former effects. As with many others around the hospital, she had spent the previous week protesting the Board's decision. _He has to come back. This mess is going to blow over…._

Foreman glanced at her skeptically, trying to get her attention. "Hey, Cameron, the case, remember?"

"Sorry. I was thinking of what House would do," she sighed.

The heavy set African-American doctor sniggered, "You mean coming up with more pain in the ass theories and wasting precious time. Anyhow, he's gone and I say good riddance!"

"You don't seem to be doing too well in his place. Look beneath the surface, Foreman! Come on!" she admonished.

"You want to take the board, go ahead!" Foreman growled.

"Hey, guys! Chill!" Chase interjected, trying to stop the argument. Since returning from vacation, he had been scrambling to get caught up on everything that had gone down during his absence. The last thing he needed was a full blown fight.

Then a familiar voice sneered, "I never would have seen _that one _coming."

She fought to keep herself composed so as not to egg the others on. _I knew it!_

House limped into the room. While he didn't really want to be there, he agreed with Wilson and Cuddy that they needed to get their stuff out of there. With the jetlag, a bad headache and the usual leg pain wearing on him, he really wasn't in the mood for the playground argument developing in front of him. "Can't leave you kiddies for a week before all Hell breaks loose, can I?" He headed for his desk and looked around the room. "I thought I left some packing boxes in here."

"House, we're in the middle of a case," Foreman advised him pointedly.

The senior doctor arched his neck and threw the wide-eyed sarcastic stare at them. "Funny, it seemed more like a fight. Keep going and don't mind me."

Foreman rolled his eyes. While he didn't want to admit it, he knew that the reinstatement would happen any day. Consequently, they all needed to be onboard. "House, this is your department. Ergo, it's your case."

House scratched his chin. "For you to say that, Foreman, you must really be desperate. It could be my case." He eyed each member of his former team before returning to the leader. "Admit it, Foreman, you need me." The vulture grin spread across his face.

Foreman squirmed uncomfortably. He hated when House got like this. Dealing with the situation made his stomach feel like it was filled with broken glass. Yet seeing the others' insistent looks made him surrender the marker. "Fine." He shrugged. "Enlighten us."

Almost instinctively, House accepted the challenge, heading for the whiteboard to reassert his superior genius yet again. Then he remembered that it was no longer his place to do so. _Why should I bail their sorry asses out? _He tapped the writing utensil on the board before shaking his head and tossing the marker back to Foreman. "Tempting but no."

Even for them, this was beyond House's usual crassness.

"What? You want us to beg? House, it was the Board not us who kicked you out," she insisted.

He shook his head, eyeing Foreman as he did so. "Some people were so positive toward me last week. Sorry, Cameron, but watching you and Chase kiss ass will make me sick. As for Clueless Leader there, he's not exactly inspiring confidence."

"Which is why you should take charge. The hospital's going to reinstate you and Cuddy this afternoon," she argued.

House snickered wickedly. "Wrong on _so many _counts, Cameron. First, until I am reinstated, I can't touch this case or so they tell me. Second, even if I wanted to stop Foreman's pout fest as your so-called leader—which I don't—he is Big Honcho now. Third…." His cruel smile grew wider. "Who says I want to come back here? I accepted another position yesterday!"

That news made the other jaws in the room drop.

House gave them a minute to digest the information. After everything he, Cuddy and Wilson had been through in the past week, he wanted to rub salt in the wound and _for it to hurt. Badly._ "Yeah! I'm out of here! Sayonara!" Then his face darkened suddenly like the desert sky before a monsoon storm swept across its dirt floor. "Considering how you're all acting right now, why would we want to come back? Look at you! Your patient is apparently _really _bad and all you can do is fight! Can't you do ANYTHING without me holding your hands or wiping your asses?"

Before the others could respond, their beepers went off in unison, signaling a Code Blue.

"That could be trouble," House indicated, surmising the obvious while dismissing them from his sight. As they rushed out, he leaned on his cane. "Worthless." He turned toward the bookcase and began pulling tomes from the shelves.

"So's your attitude," Cameron chided from the door.

He rolled his eyes and ground his teeth. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

She yelled, "You're such a bastard! How can you do this?"

He smirked. "Takes one to know one. Oh I'm sorry. That would be _bitch _in your case. Look, what part of canned don't you get? I can't touch that patient. Period."

She shook her head incredulously. "I don't believe this. You're arguing ethics and semantics while _our _patient is dying. When have you _ever _cared about ethics?"

He stared pointedly at her. "New rules and union card."

"And what about the oath we took? Do no harm?"

"Bureaucracy sucks, doesn't it?" He reconsidered her for a minute. "You're growing a backbone on me, aren't you?"

"You've taught me to stand up for what I believe in."

He exhaled deeply. "Then teach the Terror Twins that bit and leave me alone! Look, you have a patient downstairs who needs you. The world's a bitch, Cameron. Grow up. Now deal with the patient before the others really screw up." He turned his back on her, returning to his work.

She shook her head. "This discussion isn't finished." She stormed off.

"This discussion isn't finished," he parroted sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Where does she get those lines?" He shook his head while taking out his vial and dry swallowing some vicodin. "You're not allowed to touch the ultra-sickie either, Wilson."

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "How'd you know it's me?"

"The eyes in the back of my head. I know everything that happens in this office," House retorted flippantly. "Besides only you would show up to lecture me right now."

"Cuddy would too."

House snickered. "If she were still the Evil Queen of Numbers, yeah, she would give me some crap about listening with underlings."

"She probably would considering she _listened to you_."

The diagnostican stared at his friend, clearly annoyed that he had been scored upon. "Did you just get one past me?"

"Everyone slips, House," the oncologist replied, letting his satisfaction clearly be seen on his face.

"Don't let it go to your head, Wilson. That was your freebie for the year." House started pulling books off the shelves more frantically. "So how's the job hunt? Word has it that it's close to ending."

"Yeah." Wilson ran his hand through his hair. "I start at St. Joes officially on Monday."

House nodded while considering their situation. "This is awfully convenient if you ask me." He stuck a few more books on his desk. "Looks like Big Lexie was busy."

Wilson stared incredulously at him. "I don't believe you! You can't deal with people trying to help, can you? House, have you considered that _somehow _you made a positive impression on Angie and the others last week with that stand against Vogler?"

"Yeah right." House laughed. "Meantime, her worst half went Pompeii all over my ass."

"Because you picked the fight with him!" Then Wilson snickered, considering the other's skepticism once again. "Oh I get it."

"Enlighten me, Genius. The audience is panting with anticipation."

Wilson explained, "It scares you that they're figuring you out before you can peg them. That's it, isn't it? For once, you aren't the one pulling all of the strings."

House turned and stared at his friend; the anger clearly seething in his eyes. "Dream on, Wilson!"

The other man nodded, receiving the affirmation he was looking for. "Maybe I don't but I know this. Frank Landers did me a very big favor which worked out for both of us. Julie and I get to stay in the area. He, Jolene and the kids get to be with their friends in Arizona."

"And your point is—besides the fact that you're being disgustingly happy, happy right now?" House complained.

"My point, House, is that Lex and Angie, I'm sure, spoke to Fishburne on your behalf. Nobody, however, twisted his arm to hire Frank, Cuddy or you. They're excellent doctors. So are you despite your hang ups. Face it, you're a miserable SOB but you've landed on your feet. You're going into a first class facility. From what Frank says, you have people around you who care but are willing to accept you on your terms. And you and Cuddy don't have to care about what people say about you anymore," Wilson continued, weighing his words carefully.

"That's if there's _anything _to care about," House debated.

"Think long and hard on that, House. Anyhow, I'm finished packing up." He held his hand out. "Good luck and stay in touch."

House grasped it, conceding, "Yeah you too. I'm going to miss seeing your sorry ass every day."

"And I'm going to miss your complaining," Wilson counterjabbed while pulling him into a hug. Take care of yourself and Cuddy."

"Hey! Watch the clingy crap!" When they had stepped back, he straightened the tweed jacket. "Better." He managed a smile. "Make sure they get straightened out."

"I'll do my best." Wilson smiled knowing how much effort it took for his friend to say that. Without another word, he left the area, heading for the elevator.

House set a few more books on his desk before the realization dawned on him. "Damn it, Wilson." Grabbing his cane, he headed out the door, limping for the ICU.

ICU

Despite the team's best efforts, the patient went into respiratory arrest, passing away within a few minutes of their arrival.

Around her, Foreman, Cameron and Chase bowed their heads in frustration, drowning in their sense of defeat.

"We should have been able to save her!" Foreman growled, shaking his head.

"What was with House?" Chase asked hesitantly. "I know it's tied to last week but…."

"He had a point to prove," Cameron groused while looking out the window.

"Damn arrogant….He just cost this woman her life." Foreman exhaled sharply, trying not to blow in front of the patient's family. "I need some air."

Meantime House observed the whole scene from the other side of the glass. Again, he was tempted to charge in and set things right. However, he wasn't in the mood for an argument. Despite his instincts screaming at him to get involved, he couldn't. "Bureaucratic bullshit," he muttered, tapping his forehead against the glass.

"You said it. Happy now, House? She's dead," Foreman lectured while coming out of the area.

House stared at him blankly, returning fire as only he could. "Ding, dong, the patient's dead. Kind of has a ring to it. Oh yeah, I'm _really _happy about that!" He scoffed at the other man, "Look, Foreman, sometimes people die, things go wrong and life just flat out SUCKS! Deal with it!"

Foreman looked around anxiously. "Can you say that louder? I'm not sure the family heard you."

House retorted flatly, "I'm not the one who's over my head and picking fights to soothe my ego, Foreman."

Foreman glared at him. "You just don't care! You deserved to get fired!"

House chuckled sarcastically. "From the mouth of immature babes….Actually, Foreman, given how you've acted today, so do you. I know I'm a really bad boy for not helping today. I'm sure I'm going to burn in Hell for it. But I don't quit when my first theory goes BOOM either! You're the one who's waiting for someone to tap you on the arm and whisper the answer in your ear. It doesn't work that way. Never has. Never will. You're always looking for the easy way and when some SOB like me pushes you, you play the race card. I want to help. I can't. That's what I meant by the bureaucratic bs. You can help but you're too busy whining. Quite a problem, isn't it?" He scratched his chin and arched his brow in quite the showy manner to emphasize the point.

"You're not funny."

"Was I trying to be? Believe it or not, I do care. Learn to go the extra mile, Foreman. THINK! You keep acting like you did today and this one won't be the last casualty to stupidity," House lectured, getting right in Foreman's face.

Foreman started to say something but thought twice about getting into it with his former boss. He slapped at the air between them. "You aren't worth the effort, House." With that, he stalked off.

House looked up at the sky and frowned. _I tried. Some day, they might just get it. _With that, he limped back toward the elevator and toward the packing job waiting in his office.


	11. Cuddy checks up on House

Chapter 11 House's Apartment

Several hours (and the completed packing job) later, House sat at his piano, playing one of Mozart's requiems. Despite his attitude, the day's events weighed heavily on his mind. He hated the chaos threatening the hospital proper (especially since he wasn't the cause of it for a change). _Guess they know everything, don't they? Who's crying now, guys?_

Almost in response, the gray overcast finally opened, spilling its watery guts onto the people and landscape below.

"Perfect," he groused, hitting the keys with more enthusiasm. As the lightning crashed outside, he sought to purge his feelings or rather the guilt he did feel for that woman in the ICU. _There should be reciprocity but if I screw up, I could get fired before I even start. What a load of crap! Hate to say it but on that one, Cameron's right. Reality really bites._

As he considered that point, her words echoed over and over in his head.

"Damn it! Anyone else?" he growled at the ceiling while stopping play.

On cue, an insistent knocking came from the door.

He rolled his eyes. "I really didn't mean it!" He stalked over to the door and flung it open.

Cuddy shivered in his doorway. The downpour had left her soaked to the skin; her hair plastered to her scalp and shredded her umbrella.

"Fancy this," he remarked dryly. "Didn't your Mom ever tell you not to play outside when it's raining?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently at him. "I…was con…con…cerned…. ACHOO!"

"Eww!" He winced, frowning at her.

She sniffled and stared sarcastically at him. "Unless you don't want me to catch cold, that won't be the…last….ACHOO!"

He shook his head but knew what he had to do. "Get in here!" he instructed gruffly, slamming the door behind her. "Where's your car?"

"In the guest lot…CHOO!" she replied punctuated by Sneeze Three. She peeled off her coat and hung it on the hook.

As she did so, he couldn't help looking at her.

She sighed. "House, quit it!" Then she sneezed again. "Tissues?"

He grabbed the box and handed it to her. "Sorry. Basic masculine instinct. Hate when that happens."

"I'll bet," she retorted, not buying the apology but letting him off.

"Look, we need to get you out of those wet clothes," he started with a straight face.

She arched her eyebrow at him. "House."

"Oh for Pete's sake! I have a t-shirt and some sweats in the bedroom. Will they work for you?" he inquired sarcastically before heading for the bedroom. A minute later, he came out with the clothes. "Try not to drip all over."

She expressed dryly. "I'll try. Thanks." She headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Great," he groused, feeling weirded out by this whole experience. This had been the first time there had been a woman in his apartment wearing his stuff since Stacy. All at once, he started to feel the baggage again.

Coming out of the bathroom, she noted him tensing up. "What's wrong?"

"Forget it. I don't need a Susie Freud right now. Where are your clothes?" he declared.

"Hanging over the tub. Heaven forbid I drip on the tiles," she cracked. "Look, House, I promised that I wouldn't try to fix you or anything. But this is about Stacy, isn't it?"

"It's that obvious?" he asked.

"Greg, it's as clear as the nose on your face. You're hurting. So deal with it." With that, she pulled him toward her and into a deep passionate kiss.

"Thought you weren't going to try and fix me," he reminded her.

"I wasn't. That was for several reasons. First, thanks for the dry clothes. Second, for the support out west. Third, because I've wanted to do that to shut you up." She grinned at him. "Remember there are people out there who care…." She let the sentence hang purposefully.

"I suppose," he relented. "But then again, there are those dark Evil Queens of Numbers who have fallen away from the light. What if I were to try and redeem one?"

She sighed, looking anxiously at him. "What if that one didn't think she was worthy?"

He frowned. "What if she promises to try if he promises to hang in there with her?"

Taken aback by his total releasing of his guard, she scanned him to make sure this really was House talking to her.

"Well?" he queried. "Limited time offer, Cuddy. Take it or leave it."

"It won't be easy on either of us but I'd love to," she accepted, sticking her hand out.

"Cripe, Cuddy, this ain't a business deal!"

"Handshake first then we'll see what happens," she insisted.

He rolled his eyes as they shook hands. Then he pulled her into an embrace, sealing the deal with a kiss of his own. "As you said, we'll see what happens." He arched his eyebrows up and down. "Have you eaten yet?"

Her stomach growled.

He chuckled. "Apparently not. I was going to get some Chinese. How's that grab you?"

She smiled, feeling glad for the shelter, clothes and now, food. "It's great…provided you pay."

He snickered, knowing that was just the type of thanks he was going to receive. "Typical," he teased while sitting down on the couch. Getting on the phone, he dialed in the order. "I'll make sure I keep the receipt."

"Do that," she agreed while sitting down next to him.

Much to his surprise, he didn't pull away but rather, drew closer to her….


	12. Settling things

Chapter 12 Next Morning

Cuddy blinked, trying to deal with the jackhammer drilling between her eyes. "Wow." She rubbed her forehead, trying to soothe the pain. As her eyes blurred into focus, she realized quickly that she wasn't in her bed…or apartment for that matter.

"What the?" she asked, feeling a wave of panic wash over herself. She peeked under the sheets to find that her clothes and undergarments were undisturbed. "We were drunk and he didn't try anything?" Trying to consider _that _thought made her head pound away at a more rapid rate.

From outside, she heard him snoring.

She got up and slipped out of the bedroom. There, she found her host curled under a couple of sheets on the couch. _What possessed him to do this? _From the stories that Wilson had told her and others, House had _never _given up the bed for him and they were good friends.

_And yet he did so for me. _She blushed, feeling guilty about her initial waking thoughts. _This is SO weird! I mean THIS is House, Dr. Crass Himself. Who would've thought? _She crept back into the bedroom and pulled the quilt off of his bed. Once back in the living room, she covered him with it. _Well, House, two of us can play this game! _"Thanks," she whispered.

He stopped snoring, falling into an even deeper sleep.

She sat on the soft chair by the couch almost keeping watch over him. Since the earliest days of their friendship, she had watched his feelings harden and his cynicism deepen. When he and Stacy grew closer and eventually got engaged, she had tried to date other guys. Her career ambitions scared off the nice guys. She had steered clear of the creeps for the most part.

House had even kicked one jerk out who had tried to take advantage of her, bulling the latter halfway down a staircase in the process.

Consequently, her relationship ventures usually ended badly; cast up on Life's rockiest shoals.

His infarction and the subsequent break up with Stacy changed things again. Because of her understanding of his psyche, she kept tabs on him, managing him as the opportunities arose both from afar and eventually, bringing him to Princeton despite his four previous firings. She took his barbs and degrading remarks because it was his form of flattery.

Everyone else looked at her as superwoman, the boss, a robot.

At least he thought she was sexy…granted it was a game to him but she chose to take the remarks in that context.

As long as he took those steps or stood up for her such as with Vogler, their move or his sacrifice for her comfort, she would wait for him. _I've waited this long, Greg. _She bit her lip and settled into the chair to watch him sleep.

Unfortunately, reality rapped at the door.

_Who would be here now? _She jumped from the chair and looked through the peephole to find Cameron waiting outside. _What is she doing here? _She composed herself. _Nothing happened, Lisa. Besides, even if it did, it's none of her business. _She opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. "Hi, Cameron."

"What are you doing here?" Cameron demanded.

"I got caught in the rain last night and House let me spend the night. He's still sleeping," Cuddy explained.

The younger woman looked at her skeptically. "I'll bet. What did you do to him anyway? I need to talk with him."

Cuddy sighed. "Look, Allison, the building's…."

"Don't patronize me, all right? As for what's going on, I don't know what this Arizona thing is but I'm going to talk him out of it!" Cameron yelled at her.

Hearing thumps on the nearby walls and people glaring at them through their cracked doors, Cuddy winced. "Keep it down."

"I'm going to talk to him if it kills me!"

Cuddy glanced back into the apartment and saw him starting to get up. She worried to herself, _What if he decides to stay? What then?_

Then House stormed over, peering at Cameron from behind Cuddy. "Get in here dammit!" He looked apologetically at his neighbors before ushering the two women into his apartment and slamming the door behind them. He glared venomously at them. "Do you know what god damn time it is?" He inhaled three vicodin with little noticeable effect.

"House, I'm sorry…." Cuddy started.

"I don't have a problem with you, Cuddy," he assured her. "It's Ms. Susie Sunshine that I'm pissed at."

"Oh so now I'm the problem?" Cameron challenged. "I mean what about Ms. Ex-Boss there messing with you? Or the sudden job offer? Have you thought this through?"

He shook his head. "Leave her out of this, Cameron. I'm a big boy. I made up my own mind."

"Yeah after she you…."

"I don't recall my personal life being _any _of your business, Cameron. But just so you know, NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! You know NOTHING about what's good for me! Nada! Zip! Nunca!" he lectured.

"Maybe not but I'd be willing to try!"

He sniggered coldly at her. "Who says I want you to? I told you yesterday, I'm gone! Stop being such a cry baby and grow up!"

The intruder's eyes welled up with tears at his words.

He growled, "Oh cut that out!" He just about flung the tissue box at her. "Keep the box. You'll need them by the time Foreman's through with your patients."

"As if she…" She motioned to Cuddy.

"Didn't you hear him?" Cuddy retorted. "He's not interested in you! Leave it alone!"

"And now, you're talking for him? Oh this is rich!" Cameron cracked.

"That's it," he hissed, bringing his full guns of cruelty around to bear. "Maybe if you weren't so busy trying to save the world, you'd find someone! You'd also see that some people actually care about others for _who they are _not what _someone wants them to be_! She cares that way for me—the real me. You're wrapped up in some fantasy! This is reality, Cameron! You can't save every cute puppy, kitty, stray, whatever! GROW UP!" He pointed to the door. "Scram! Don't let the door hit your delicate ass on the way out!"

As angry as she was, even Cuddy had to hesitate at his cutting words and barbs. Granted, he was crass but rarely on this scale.

Cameron fumed while wiping her eyes. "You bastard! To think I defended you with Foreman and Chase last night! They're right! You're a cold hearted beast!" She stalked out of the door, slamming it behind her.

"I'm a cold hearted beast _and _a bastard. Quite the way to start the morning. Hope this time she got the hint," he gibed.

"House, I should go," Cuddy decided. "I'm provoking…."

He grasped her left forearm and shook his head. "Don't. It's not your fault that she can't accept reality, Cuddy."

She considered the desperate hand on her arm and the need in his eyes. _He really does want me! _"Are you sure?"

He regained his composure, slipping the mask back on. "Do whatever. I'd…like it if…you stayed." As he said them, the words stuck in his throat.

Once again, he had caught her off guard. If not for his lecture to Cameron minutes before, she wouldn't have believed it. Then the question about the previous night popped back into her head again.

Sensing something wrong, he asked, "What?"

She sighed. "I wanted to ask you about last night."

He rolled his eyes. "We talked, ate bad Chinese and got blitzed. Rather than send you back in the downpour, I…let you have the bed."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. I appreciate the consideration. It's kind of surprising though."

He snorted while setting up the coffee pot and starting it. "Yeah I can be considerate. Just don't spread it around. I do have a rep to protect, you know."

She chuckled at him. "Don't I know it? I have to admit that I was pleasantly surprised to wake up with my clothes still on."

He considered her for a minute. "Can I be honest?"

"Aren't you always?"

He smirked. "Blunt yes. Honest no. Everyone lies. I'm going to tell you the truth if you want to hear it."

She nodded. "Okay. Let me have it."

He sat down beside her. "Look, Cuddy, you're incredibly hot, okay? Believe me; I would love to be the first guy you're with."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Surprise! Yeah I figured you're still a virgin. But what fun would it be for me or you if you're out cold? You've always been too absorbed in your numbers, O' Evil Queen of the Universe," he declared.

"You mean Deposed Queen," she corrected.

"Yeah and I'm in charge of redeeming you."

She stared at him in shock. "Says who?"

He sighed. "That Bourbon did a job on you, didn't it? You put me in charge." He smirked for effect.

"Shit," she realized. "I'm never going to get out of this one."

"No you aren't. But part of redeeming you is not damaging the goods." He eyed her chest for a minute before continuing. "No freebies."

"Wow," she mentioned, not believing that he was saying this after all of his leers and staring at her in the hospital.

"Of course, I still get to look at the cleavage," he clarified.

She rolled her eyes. "I should have known that was coming. At least you didn't ask me for sex in front of Cameron."

He scrunched his brow and snapped his fingers in anger. "Damn! That would really have pissed her off too!"

"House, cut it out. That's low even for you," she chided.

He smiled evilly. "But it would have been _so worth it_!" He sighed and looked over at the cage where Steve McQueen stared back at them. "Still, it would have given Steve a heart attack."

She snickered, "Nice to see the rat gets consideration too."

"Steve is my _friend_. He doesn't try to change me and neither do you. Don't worry, Cuddy. I'm still me." He turned to get their coffee.

"Being lumped together with the rat doesn't impress me, House," she countered.

"Tough. Get used to it," he shot back good naturedly.

Despite the banter, she had seen a different side of him that morning; one that she could definitely get used to. _Thanks, Greg. I don't know how this is going to turn out but it's a good start._


	13. The Big Welcome

Conclusion A week later

Floral Emporium—New Talon Complex, Tucson

Dave walked into the floral shop and over to the front counter. As it was Angie's first day as chairperson, he wanted to see if the surprise he and April had worked on was ready. Seeing his former classmate working on another arrangement, he quipped, "Nice to see married life isn't changing you too much."

She grinned at him. "Good morning to you too, Dave. Angie can't take the poet out of you. Garth can't get the artist out of me. Your arrangement will be heading over to the UMC in a couple of hours. Seeing the door open, she advised, "Be right back. There's another customer."

From the pain signature and the tapping of the cane on the hard floor, the professor guessed who the other was. "How was the trip, Dr. House?"

Even though the other's gifts still weirded him out, House wasn't going to show any weakness. "Cuddy and I made good time across the country. First day."

The medievalist walked over and extended his hand. "Then welcome."

House stared at him in disbelief. "After the crap in Jersey, you're welcoming me?"

She looked anxiously at him, knowing that Dave was right on edge for some reason.

Dave shrugged. "Why shouldn't I welcome you? If anyone knows about living with pain, it's me. No lectures. Just a welcome."

"He means that," she agreed while shaking his hand. "And that goes for me too. I'm April Singleton."

"The agent's wife, right? Greg House," he assumed.

"That's right. What can I get for you, Dr. House?" she queried.

He winced, feeling out of place with what he was doing. "I want something simple but…that would have a punch for a colleague on her first day."

Dave smiled but turned before the others could see.

"I saw that, Dubois," House growled.

"Sorry. I don't want to peer too far into your business," he apologized.

House nodded, accepting tacitly the other's consideration. Then he saw the arrangement behind the counter. The basket contained opposing rings of white and pink carnations with three red roses in the top. "Who the Hell designed that thing?"

"He did," she indicated. "It's Angie's first day in her new position as well."

"Spoil her, why don't you?" House shuddered. "With that thing, I shouldn't bother."

"House, it isn't a contest. The thought counts," Dave assured him. "If you want simple, fine. I like to express myself."

"You can say that again," the doctor jabbed. "Fine. Think you can get me six roses and put them in a vase? I can take them over."

"I have some deliveries to make right after your get together this morning. It's no trouble," she declared. "How's thirty dollars?"

"I can live with that," House agreed while handing her the money. Then he took a little card out and scribbled something on it before putting it in an envelope. Then he handed it to her. "Gotta get to work. April, Dubois, see you later."

"Don't burn the place down in one day," Dave teased, smirking at the other.

House returned the facial expression with one of his own. "Just wait. Stay out of trouble." With that, he limped off toward the Speedway tunnel's elevator.

She watched him for a minute, recalling what Garth had said to her. "So that's House?"

"That's him all right," Dave concurred. "Speaking of work, I've got to get to Social Sciences. Thanks for getting those to the UMC, April. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Dave. Have a good day," she concluded as he left. Then she mused over the scene which had just played out in front of her. _Amazing!_

Conference Room, UMC—a couple of hours later

As with everything else, Fishburne pulled all out of the stops when it came to welcoming the new people and celebrating promotions. The catering brought pastries, juice and several types of coffee. Their new co-workers came to wish Frank, Cuddy and House well in addition to congratulating Belinda McDermott and Angie.

Cuddy assessed the celebration, admiring the spirit and splendor of the event. She had tried to put together such galas but finances had thwarted those efforts. "I can't believe this! They would never do this at Princeton."

"Welcome to Tucson," Angie advised her. "Once again, it's great to have you here."

"Believe me, Angie. I appreciate this and so does House," the Radiology chair expressed.

"Speaking of House, where is he?" Angie wondered.

"He's not into the touchy-feely stuff," Cuddy responded, wishing that for once he would have dealt with such a situation.

"Hopefully he'll loosen up at some point," Frank interjected.

_Not likely. _Cuddy sighed.

At that moment, April wheeled a cart into the room with the two arrangements on it. She waved to Angie.

"Hi, April. After you deliver those, you want to do lunch?" Angie offered.

"Sounds great especially since this big guy's for you," the florist accepted warmly. "Guess who from?"

"Your husband?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Oh brother," Frank sighed. "Dave's looking for more brownie points."

"Leave him alone, Frank. He's doing his part besides we had fun designing it together," April defended her friend. "Actually, it was just like being back at APRHS again."

"He's still too much," Angie replied, smiling broadly. "What a morning."

"Glad to be of service," April noted. "By the way, these are for Lisa Cuddy. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I'm Lisa Cuddy. Who?" she asked, staring at the vase as she held it and smelled the roses. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." April noticed a certain person watching them through the open door. "Take a glance toward the door."

As Cuddy did so, she saw House watching them intently. "Thanks. Can you excuse me?" She left the room and headed out into the hall where House had started to walk away. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Yeah?" he asked. "I have a case."

She checked her watch and snorted with amusement. "You mean your soap is almost on. It can wait for a minute."

"Nice flowers. Secret admirer?" he queried.

"Yeah and I'm looking right at him. April implicated you, Greg."

"Crap! I hate being nice out in the open. Damn!" he groused.

"Well they're beautiful. You didn't have to do it…" She looked him in the eye and smiled. "But I'm glad you did."

He looked toward the floor, feeling really embarrassed by the attention. "Yeah I know I didn't have to but…_I wanted to._"

"Hey." She put her hand under his chin and raised his eyes to meet hers. "And I appreciate it."

"You haven't opened the note yet," he mentioned.

"Oh. That," she realized. She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It read:

"_Cuddy:_

_You're the best radiologist there is. Too bad I'm the better doctor._

_Remember I'll be here to keep you straight. _

_House"_

She chuckled warmly, trying not to cry from everything. "Who's going to keep who straight?" Seeing their colleagues watching, she looked back at Fishburne.

Their boss nodded, knowing where this scene was headed.

"Now you're really about to be busted, House," she cracked before kissing him. Then she whispered in his ear, "Remember, it's a two way street." She gave his hand a quick squeeze and smiled briefly before rejoining the party.

He allowed a smirk on his face. While he had felt uneasy about this transition, the people seemed warm and welcoming. Best of all, they had promised to accept him and Cuddy on their own terms…caring enough to be involved but not meddling in their affairs. Granted, Dubois' situation was a puzzle he wanted to know more about but that wasn't too important to him. _Wilson, you hit the nail on the head. _With that, he labored toward the elevator and his new office.

A doctor's work was never done….

THE END (for now)


End file.
